Una familia grande y feliz
by Ilse Masen
Summary: Bella Swan lleva 8 años casada con el amor de su vida Edward Cullen. Veamos como viven con sus 7 hijas. Todos humanos.


Una Familia Grande Y Feliz

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si me pertenece, los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

PROLOGO

Soy Bella Swan tengo 26 años llevo 8 años casada con el amor de mi vida Edward tiene 27 años y es Doctor y tenemos 7 hermosas hijas.

A Rennesme de 8 años la tuvimos cuando yo tenia 18 años cabello cobrizo como el de su padre y ojos iguales a los míos café.

Dulce de 6 años la tuvimos cuando yo tenia 20 años, cabello café con destellos rojizos, ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre.

Andrea de 5 años nació cuando yo tenía 21 años un año después que naciera Dulce cabello café, con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Nora de 4 años la tuve a los 22 años cabello café, ojos café ósea igualita a mi.

Por ultimo las trillizas Carlie, Isabel, Emma las tres son de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes de 2 años nacieron cuando tenia 24 años.

Lo se somos una familia grande pero feliz.

**El Comienzo**

Bella Pov

Estaba sentada en el sillón esperando a que alguien despertara, cuando vi una foto de Edward y yo en el instituto nos la había tomado Alice la hermana de Edward.

Flashback

_Había llegado de Phoenix a Forks porque mi madre se había vuelto a casar con Phil un beisbolista de la liga menor y no quería estorbar en su vida de recién casados por lo que me había venido a vivir con mi padre Charlie el jefe de policía._

_Era mi primer día en el único instituto de Forks, los días en forks normalmente eran nublados. Llegue al estacionamiento en mi vieja Chevy. Salí de mi camioneta y me fui a la dirección por mi horario. Mis clases eran: filosofía, trigonometría, historia, francés, receso (almuerzo), biología, artes plásticas y educación física (deportes). En el momento en que Salí de la dirección choque con alguien parecía tener prisa._

_-Discúlpame no te vi – me dijo una voz aterciopelada_

_-Oh tranquilo no te preocupes- le dije_

_En ese momento lo vi… era, era, era simplemente perfecto cabello café cobrizo, alto, musculoso pero no mucho, ojos verdes, todo un Dios Griego._

_-Eh…Hola-dijo_

_-Eh Hola perdón me perdí en mis pensamientos-le dije en ese momento salió a relucir su hermosa sonrisa...aah era muy guapo._

_-Hola mi nombre es Edward- dijo el Dios Griego que tenía enfrente_

_-Hola me llamo Bella- le dije mis mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo lo único que podía pensar era ¡qué vergüenza!_

Fin Flashback

Después de eso nos hicimos amigos hasta que me dijo si quería ser su novia y claro que yo acepte.

Luego de 2 meses maravillosos junto a Edward quede embarazada. No lo podía creer solo tenía 18 el día que me entere me la pase en mi habitación llorando, que iba a hacer de mi vida Edward me dejaría. Pero cuando le dije fue otra cosa se emocionó tanto.

Flashback

Íbamos rumbo a mi casa en el auto de Edward. Mis nervios iban a flor de piel no sabía cómo decirle que estaba embarazada había muchas dudas en mi cabeza ¿y si me dejaba? ¿Se haría cargo del bebe?

-Bella, Bella, ¡Bella! – dijo Edward al ver que no le hacía caso

-Eh… mande – dije con todos los nervios del mundo

-ya llegamos- dijo-¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálida.

-Edward tengo algo que decirte- le dije

-dime amor ¿paso algo?-ahí no ya salió el Edward protector

- no Edward no es nada es que… hay no sé cómo decir esto- le dije les juro que estaba a punto de desmayarme no sabía si por los nervios o por el embarazo.

- tan solo dilo bella me estas preocupando- y enserio que se veía preocupado.

- Edward… mmm no sé cómo te vas a tomar esto pero hay voy-¡aah! Necesitaba soltarlo yaa!

- Bella por favor dime-

- Edward estoy-no no puedo. Tonta bella claro que puedes pensé

-estas…- Edward se veía muy muy pero muy preocupado este era el momento

-Estoy embarazada- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Al fin le dije me quite un peso de encima.

La cara de Edward era todo un poema.

-Bella lo dices enserio- en realidad Edward se veía feliz o bueno eso creo

-si Edward estoy embarazada- tenía miedo y si me dejaba bueno y si nos dejaba. Yo trabajaría para mantener a mi bebe a Edward no lo iba a obligar a algo que no quisiera.

-Bella, Bella- me hablaba Edward era hora de que el me dijera que iba a hacer. Pero en ese instante me abrazo

-Gracias- dijo eh de que me perdí

-Gracias ¿de qué?- no escuche lo que decía anteriormente

-Gracias porque me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Gracias, Gracias-me tomo de la cara y me la cubrió de besos

-Oh bella me vas a dar un hijo te amo, te amo gracias aun no puedo creerlo-yo está súper feliz a Edward no le había molestado saber que estaba embarazada

No podía estar más feliz.

Fin flashback

9 meses después nació Renesme Cullen Swan

Cuando yo tenía 19 y Edward 20 nos casamos fue una boda hermosa, obviamente Alice la organizo, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Un año después de la boda por sorpresa quede embarazada otra vez no lo podía creer Edward y yo habíamos acordado que tendríamos más hijo pero cuando pasaran uno años y no 2 después de que naciera Renesme. Como quiera íbamos a hacer feliz con él bebe que venía en camino.

Cuando nació Dulce éramos más felices era una niña preciosa igual que su hermana Renesme. En ese instante éramos una familia muy feliz. En ese entonces Edward y yo ya íbamos a acabar nuestros estudios porque habíamos querido adelantar varios años cuando estaba embarazada de Renesme.

Yo decidí no trabajar porque me gustaba ser ama de casa. Toda mi vida había soñado con tener una familia feliz y numerosa.

Al año que nació Dulce decidimos tener un último hijo(a) entonces nació Andrea. Todo el mundo nos decía que éramos muy jóvenes pero a nosotros no nos importó.

Después de que nació Andrea nos mudamos a una casa un poco más grande era muy bonita. Luego nos sucedió un accidente era que venía otro integrante a la familia Cullen Swan, nosotros pensamos que era un niño porque ya teníamos muchas niñas ya era hora de que tuviéramos un niño.

Pero al último nació una hermosa niña a la que le pusimos Nora. Éramos súper felices, sé que teníamos muchas hijas pero éramos felices así. Aunque mis hijas no me quisieran compartir de su papi como ellas decían.

Otro problema que tenía es que como me había dicho Edward no importa cuántas hijas tengamos nosotros intentaríamos hasta conseguir un niño porque ya eran muchas niñas.

Al año de que tuvimos a Nora intentamos tener un niño, yo tenía 22 años y Edward 23 (quien lo podía imaginar muy jóvenes y ya con 4 niñas y quieren agregar otro pero no nos importa como ya eh dicho).

Y lo intentamos pero no funciono no tuvimos un niño si no ¡3 niñas! Nadie de la familia lo creía y yo tampoco porque yo igual que Edward quería un niño pero no por eso no iba a querer a mis hijas las pequeñas; Carlie, Isabel y Emma. Las adoraciones de toda la familia.

Así nos hicimos una familia grande y feliz…

**Soy nueva en esto, por favor no sean tan malas.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, si no actualizo rápido es porque a veces no tengo mucho tiempo y mi imaginación anda corta. La idea de esta historia surgió cuando veía un programa de niñeras que ven casos de parejas que tienen muchos hijos, en este caso era una pareja que tenía 7 hijas, enserio tenían ¡7 hijas! No tenían ningún niño, la mamá hacia todo y el papá simplemente trabajaba… cuando vi el programa me acorde de Bella y Edward y me los imagine en esta situación, bueno claramente Edward no será tan flojo y el si le va a ayudar a Bella. (Ríe) **

**Besos**

**Ilse M.**


End file.
